La cita de Dolores Umbridge
by alexandra86
Summary: ¿Alguien recuerda ese programa de MTV llamado Dismissed? Un reality donde un chicoa salia en una cita con dos chicasos para quedarse con uno. Ahora he escrito mi parodia. Veremos como Snape y Lucius luchan por el amor de Dolores en una cita especial.


Esta es una vieja historia que yo escribí por gusto y en mi ocio hace muchos años atrás cuando salió la Orden del Fénix, es la parodia del programa de TV de MTV llamado Dismissed, en la que una chica debía decidir quedarse con un chico en una cita doble con dos chicos, o viceversa. En esta historia nada tiene sentido, así, espero que la disfruten. Un saludo a todos.

**Dissmissed (La cita con Dolores Umbridge)**

Dolores caminaba en las calles de Londres por la madrugada, iba con su vestido de lentejuelas rosadas y sus zapatos de tacón. Iba peinada a lo Demi Moore y su nuevo maquillaje costoso. Solo se veía la luz de los anuncios cuando una voz siniestra llegó a sus oidos:

- Profesora... aquí estoy - Era Severus Snape con su imperturbable capa negra y su pelo grasiento.

- Oh, usted aceptó tener una cita conmigo. No crea por eso que voy a promocionarlo en el Ministerio, Señor Snape.

- Bien… empecemos. Tengo mas de 20 años sin tener una cita el sábado por la noche así que… - Snape sujetó a Umbridge por el brazo rudamente y la arrastró por la calle como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Oiga, tos, tos soy una Dama, no una ramera. – Dijo Umbridge.

- Si usted lo dice…

- Usted no me ha dicho lo hermosa que estoy hoy – Dijo Umbridge con ojos soñadores.

- Decir que usted es hermosa es como decir que soy el elemento alegría de los carnavales. – Dijo Snape serio. Una nueva persona con un traje de rayas se acercó.

- Ya estoy aquí. – Dijo una voz.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Snape parecía ofendido. - ¿Una cita doble con Fudge?

- Oh, si… bueno, no es cita doble. Miren a la cámara es un dissmissed. – Dijo Umbridge con una falsa sonrisa.

- … Y yo no soy Fudge, soy Lucius Malfoy – El rubio salió de las sombras saludando a la cámara.

- ¿Y ese traje de rayas? – Snape no entendía mucho - ¿Se lo robaste a Fudge para conquistar a Umbridge?

- No, es el traje que los presos llevamos siempre. Acepté tener una cita con Dolores para ver si me ayuda a salir de Azkaban. No se si saben, pero yo actué en el video de Metallica "St. Anger" eso me da puntos.

- Un hombre que no ha tocado a una mujer en 20 años, versus un hombre preso que sale en videos de rock. Que agradable!!!! Me estoy excitando! – Dijo Dolores.

- Eso ya es mucho considerando quien es usted. – Dijo Snape volviéndola a tomar del brazo – Bueno, mi cita será en el Club "Dark Mark". Vamos…

- Que buen gusto tienes Severus – Dijo Lucius recordando - allí fue donde lo hice por primera vez con Narcissa, y con Bellatrix, y con Bertha, y Lily también…

- Señores, la cita es conmigo. Me deben tomar del brazo y llevarme ligeramente, de manera sensual y quiten esas caras de tragedia. – Dijo Umbridge con una tos – No querrán que la más alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts las castigue.

En el Club Dark Mark

Al llegar al Club a pocas cuadras, descubrieron un club de strippers vestidas de negro que se meneaban de un lado al otro sobre las mesas, ahora ya Dolores entendía porque Snape se había animado en aquel lugar. En la tarima había un show de bailarinas exóticas.

- Lindo lugar Snape, díganme ustedes dos ¿qué buscan en una mujer? – Dijo Dolores sentándose en una mesa.

- Yo no busco una mujer… - Dijo Snape apartándose de Umbridge.

- Yo ya tengo una – Dijo Malfoy dándole una palmada en el trasero a una de las meseras. – Se llama Narcisa y es buena en la cama.

- cough, cough Eso no debe ser así. Si ustedes aceptaron tener una cita conmigo…- Dijo Dolores ofendida.

- Bien, busco a una mujer que me deje en paz y no me mire. – Dijo Snape acercándosele por obligación.

- Yo busco… - Pero Lucius no pudo terminar, una bailarina stripper pelirroja lo atontaba con su movimiento de caderas, ya Lucius empezaba a babear – Muévete así nena. Si supieras lo mucho que me costó mover la bola para llegar aquí.

- ¿Qué bola? – Miraron Dolores y Snape asombrados.

- La bola de hierro que tengo atada a mi pie. No se si recuerdan, pero estoy preso. – Dijo Lucius volteándose, en efecto había una bola de hierro atada a su pie, por precaución por si escapaba.

- ¿Nadie de ustedes intentará coquetear conmigo?, ¿nadie intentará desvestirme? – Dijo Umbridge triste - ¿Nadie jugara con una cereza con mi boca?

- No – Dijo Snape.

- Uh, Severus la rubia te está mirando. – Dijo Lucius ignorando a Dolores Mira que…

- couhg cough ¿Pueden hacer el favor de no ignorarme en mi propia cita? – Dijo Dolores, pero Snape estaba distraído y Lucius estaba muy ocupado metiéndole un galeón en el bikini a una morena que pasaba. Un animador salió en la tarima, era nada más y nada menos que Colin Creveey

- Hola Bienvenidos!!! Esta noche tenemos el gusto de tener un concurso de camisas mojadas y el imbatible "Baile de Novatas". Un saludo especial a nuestro profesor Snape y la Profesora Umbridge que tienen una cita en la mesa 9, allí están sentados junto al hombre rubio con la bola en el pie. – La gente volteó a verlos y una luz los enfoco. Umbridge saludó con sus manos.

- Ahora, ¿Quién será nuestra primera concursante? – Dijo Colin buscando a alguien en el público.

- Hijo… - Dijo Dolores – Yo me ofrezco. – Dolores se levantó de la mesa y llegó hasta la tarima. Tomó el micrófono.

- Hola, Soy Dolores Umbridge, soy una mujer afortunada y trabajadora del ministerio de magia. Hoy olvidé mi puesto, y le di una oportunidad a estos dos pobres diablos de gozar con una buena mujer, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy son mi cita doble y estarán luchando por seducirme, porque al final de esta noche despediré a uno de ellos.

La escena en la mesa 9 era deplorable, Malfoy y Snape estaban mirando asustados por la afirmación de Umbridge. Estaban encogidos y deseosos que Umbridge no empezara a bailar. Pero así fue…

- Ya que me presente, empezaré con "El Baile del Pollo", el que todos saben bailar. – Umbridge dejó el micrófono y una canción seductora empezó a sonar. Los guardias de seguridad arrastraron a Snape y a Malfoy hasta enfrente de la tarima cerca del tubo donde Umbridge empezaba a bailar. La gente miraba animada aunque algunos estaban aterrorizados. Umbridge se deshizo de su vestido y lanzaba prendas al aire. Lucius estaba llorando en el hombro de Snape.

- Quiero a mi mamá. – Dijo Lucius lamentándose.

- ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba Voldemort? Lucius – Dijo Snape tomándose unos tragos mientras que la faja reductora de celulitis de Umbridge aterrizaba sobre su cara. Al quitarse la prenda de la cara, Lucius y Snape casi gritan de horror al ver a Umbridge en ropa interior rosa chillón, con un hilo y unas medias agujereadas, llevaba un brassiere con candado y sacó un latigo de la nada.

- Vengan a bailar alrededor de mi, mis fieras salvajes, o la suprema inquisición los va a torturar en un salón oscuro – Dijo Umbridge lanzando un latigazo a los dos hombres que estaban encogidos como dos gatos mojados. Snape y Lucius subieron a la tarima simulando una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca de horror.

- Cada vez que un Boggart se me aparezca, veré a Dolores desnuda. – Dijo Snape moviéndose sin ritmo y tratando de no pegarse, pero Umbridge lo acercó lujuriosamente junto a Malfoy quien se movía con gracia.

- Recuerdo mi primer empleo – Dijo Lucius haciendo poses sexys y adueñándose del Show. La gente los aclamaba con gritos y aplausos.

- Estuvo divertido chicos, que noche tan especial – Dijo Dolores volviendo a vestirse y con una ligera tos de emoción. – Pero sigo insistiendo que…

Snape estaba harto de oír a aquella mujer cotorrear así que sin decir más nada le plantó un beso que la dejó callada con una insistente tos.

- Bueno Snape, veo que la pasas bien. Por eso te doy la tarjeta de los 20 minutos a solas. Me voy! – Dijo Lucius sacando una tarjeta roja.

- No, si tú lanzas la tarjeta quiere decir que es tu tiempo a solas… - Dijo Umbridge explicando.

- Malditos programas muggles. – Dijo Lucius Mientras Snape se levantaba por primera vez con una sonrisa. Umbridge recuperó el habla luego de 5 minutos de estar a solas con Lucius

- Bien Señor Malfoy, dígame ¿qué piensa usted del ministerio?

- ¿Si lo digo me escogerá a mi? – Dijo Malfoy interesado.

- Lo puedo pensar.

- Bueno, el ministerio está bien. Contando a los 100 mortífagos que allí laboran, todo normal. – Dijo Malfoy.

- Ya que hablamos de trabajo, vamos a algo más personal. – Dijo Umbridge sentándose en las piernas de Malfoy y como andaba pasada de tragos lo beso apasionadamente, mientras Lucius miraba como cuando su esposa Narcissa veía a un muggle. Ya habían pasado los 20 minutos cuando Snape volvió.

- ¿Acaso la dama de rosado te violó Malfoy? – Dijo Snape riéndose.

- Me las vas a pagar Snape. – Dijo Malfoy. – Eso me acuerda que es el turno de mi cita…

Mansión de los Malfoy

- Oh, tu casa se ve grande y excitante. Tanto como tu Lucius – Dijo Dolores.

- Es el único lugar que se me ocurrió. Llevo tiempo sin venir, ya saben como ando preso. – Dijo Lucius, cuando un chico en pijamas rubio como él se acercó.

- Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Draco que andaba medio dormido y se había levantado a buscar un vaso de agua.

- Draco, estoy en la TV. Es una cita doble, estamos en mi cita y no interrumpas.

- Ah ok. No hagas mucho ruido. Mamá está arriba durmiendo con un tal Pettigrew.

- ¿Mi esposa durmiendo con esa rata?- Lucius Malfoy entró en cólera.

- Mamá dijo que tardarías mucho en salir de la cárcel y que no se podía esperar. – Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Maldición. – Lucius Malfoy estaba enojado

- Ayer estuvo aquí el Señor Oscuro por la misma razón. Bueno, te dejo en tus citas Papá. No te dejes besar por el profesor Snape, tiene mal aliento – Draco se fue a su habitación de nuevo.

- No es verdad – Dijo Snape malhumorado

- Bien, parece que nada me sale bien. – Dijo Malfoy desanimado.

- Eso mismo dije yo desde que llegué a Hogwarts. – Dijo Snape haciéndole una mueca.

- Terminemos con esto ya, vamos al Jacuzzi. – Dijo Malfoy saliendo al patio trasero. Allí había un jacuzzi en forma de Calavera, los 3 se cambiaron y se metieron allí.

- Snape, andas muy callado. – Dijo Umbridge pasándole el dedo por la espalda. - ¿Por qué no nos sumergimos?

- No tengo ganas – Dijo Snape mirando hacia otro lado.

- Es tu turno, la cita no se acaba hasta que no uses el tiempo fuera. – Dijo Umbridge mirando deseosa a Snape, al parecer ese par de copas que se había bebido mientras Malfoy y Snape la ignoraban, le habían hecho mal.

- OK, Tiempo Fuera para Malfoy – Dijo Snape entre dientes y obligado. Lucius salió sonriendo de haberse librado de tan malvada mujer y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Ahora estamos solos. Vamos a intimar – Dijo Umbridge desamarrando su bikini.

- No puedo, sufro de hemorroides y tengo problemas de impotencia. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla.

- No me importa que sufras de eyaculación precoz, Severus. Solo quiero que me hagas sentir viva. – Dijo Umbridge abalanzándose sobre Snape.

Luego de 20 minutos. Lucius regresó silbando. Entró al Jacuzzi y descubrió a Umbridge y a Snape con una cara de satisfacción.

- Es usted un mentiroso Señor Snape – Dijo Umbridge medio borracha – Usted no es ningún impotente.

- Cállese y apurese. Tengo que regresar mañana para Hogwarts. – Dijo Snape apurado e irritado.

- Fue la mejor experiencia. – Dijo Umbridge. – Un hombre sin tocar a una mujer desde hace 20 años es muy peligroso.

- Creo que me van a desechar. – Dijo Lucius - Viviré muchos años en la cárcel, pero al menos no tendré que darle a esta mujer nada.

- Bueno, pese a que cough cough hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, fueron un poco groseros conmigo. Debo desechar a alguien…

- Diga rápido – Dijo Snape impaciente.

- Los dos quedan desechados. Ninguno cubre mis expectativas. Me quedó con el Joven Draco – Dijo Umbridge deseosa – Accio Draco!

Draco cayó de la ventana y se despertó, al parecer estaba dormido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Draco bostezando y asombrándose de ver a su padre, a su profesor Snape y a Umbridge en trajes de baño.

- Te escogí a ti. Serás mi cita ahora. – Dijo Dolores.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Draco miró horrorizado – Claro que no.

- Oh si, harás lo que ella diga. Draco necesito salir de Azkaban, cuando se acabe el programa regresaré a la cárcel. Necesito influencias. – Dijo Lucius mirando con maldad a su hijo.

- Puedes quedarte y allí y que te violen otros presos. Esa señora no me va a violar a mi. – Dijo Draco desentendido.

- Le harás caso, y harás el favor de conseguirme un puesto en el Ministerio. Luego de tanto favoritismo es hora que me pagues, Draco. – Dijo Snape.

- No, ni loco – Draco salió corriendo, para huir de Umbridge que aunque estaba ebria corría como Dios manda para buscarlo. – Auxilio!!!!!

Snape y Lucius se quedaron a solas.

- Que bien que nos libramos de ella. Al final quedamos tú y yo. – Dijo Lucius.

- Bah! Si, mucho Mejor. – Dijo Snape dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y competimos por Bellatrix? – Dijo Malfoy recordando viejos tiempos.

- Si, Rodolphus fue quien se la quedó. – Dijo Snape mirándolo raro

- Oh si, hasta el Señor Oscuro le sacó provecho. Bueno, algo es algo. – Malfoy salió del Jacuzzi con dificultad, aun tenía la bola de hierro atada a su pie.…

**FIN DE LA CITA**


End file.
